Conociendo a mis padres del pasado
by Potterheademigod
Summary: Los hijos de Harry Potter viajan al pasado para salvar a las personas que murieron por culpa de Voldemort pero eso conllevara consecuencias ¿Cuales serán?
1. 1 El año mas raro de Harry Potter

1- El año más raro de Harry Potter

Era el sexto año de Harry Potter,pocos días después del comienzo de su relación con Ginny Weasley.

Su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, aunque no se oponía los miraba sin perder un detalle de cada uno de los abrazos y besos, al principio a Harry le molestaba su actitud pero aprendió a sacarle partido. Cada vez que Harry besaba con mucho entusiasmo a su hermosa Ginny, Ron se ponía muy rojo de la rabia e intentaba separarlos no era el quien le decía que se fuera sino Ginny que le empezaba a gritar.

Un día Harry se levantó tarde, se quedó hasta muy tarde siguiendo a Draco a través del mapa del merodeador.

Se levantó rápidamente y despertó a Ron, los dos bajaron lo más rápido posible al desayuno esperando las broncas de Ginny y Hermione.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron a Dumbledore que estaba delante de todos los alumnos hablando y claramente su entrada le había interrumpido.

\- Señores Potter y Weasley pueden sentarse, por favor? - dijo amablemente Dumbledore

Ambos fueron a sentarse al lado de Hermione y Ginny, Harry besó a la última y la saludó.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días hermoso durmiente - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto? - preguntó Hermione

\- Se nos pegaron las sabanas - respondió Ron

\- Bueno por lo menos atended - dijo Hermione enojada

Harry se volvió y escuchó que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.

\- Como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción, esta mañana ha llegado una carta que decía que a esta hora vendría alguien.

De repente se vio un resplandor y aparecieron muchos chicos en el medio del comedor.

\- Hola a todos del pasado - dijo uno de los chicos que se aparecieron en el medio del comedor.

\- Ahora nos presentaremos pero esperamos a mas gente - dijo una pelirroja que tenia signos de ser una Weasley

Las puertas del Gran Comedor y por ella entraron todos los Weasley al completo,seguidos de Alastor Moody, Nymphadora (con un pelo de un color apagado) y Remus Lupin.

Ron y Ginny fueron a saludar sin embargo en ese instante entraron los Malfoy con una cara de despreció y la familia Dursley, su tía miraba con desconfianza pero fascinaba, Vernon fulminaba a todos con la mirada y Dudley que veía todo encantado.

\- Harry esto es asombroso , ¿este es tu colegio? - preguntó Dudley asombrado

\- Calla Dudley nada de ellos es asombroso son unos anormales - dijo Vernon

\- Todos aquí somos magos así que no deberías llamarnos así - contestó Harry

Vernon iba a responder pero se abrió la puerta y se veían a siete personas una de ellas clavada a Harry


	2. 2 Reencuentros

2\. Reencuentros

En la entrada del comedor había siete personas, una era casi identica a Harry, la única diferencia eran los ojos, el los tenía de un color castaño, unis que siempre le miraban desde un álbum de fotos. A su lado había una mujer pelirroja como el fuego y tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes.

Al lado había otra pareja, el hombre tenía el pelo corto y negro, la mujer que le acompañada tenía los mismos rasgos que Neville Longbottom. Harry los reconoció del Hospital San Mungo.

También unos gemelos de pelo rojo que a Harry le parecían muy parecidos a Molly, pero con una sonrisa que se parecía a la de los gemelos Weasley.

Y la septima persona era un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises que miraba a Harry con una sonrisa gigante. Era Sirius Black.

Nadie se movía asi que Dumbledore se acercó a los recien llegados.

\- Un placer volver a verlos - dino Dumbledore mirando a todos con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo James Potter - me alegro de volver a estar aquí.

Harry al oir las palabras se puso de pie, Dumbledore notó el movimiento.

\- Señores Potter, me gustaría presentaros a vuestro hijo - se volvió para mirar a Harry e hizo una señal para que se acercara - creo que ha crecido un poco desde que lo vieron.

Los ojos esmeraldas y los castaños que quedaron clavados en Harry. Harry corrió hacia ellos con los ojos llorosos rezando que fuera real y no estuviera soñando.

\- Señor y señora Longbottom también me gustaría presentaros a Neville Longbottom - Neville no se movía y sus padres fueron corriendo y demostraron mucho entusiasmo.

Cerca de ellos, Molly estaba abrazando a los gemelos perlirrojos con los ojos llorosos

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Sirius apareció.

\- Cornamenta, me dejarías abrazar a mi ahijado - dijo Sirius abrazando fuertemente a Harry.

Al acabar el abrazo se acerco Ginny un poco intimidada.

\- papa, mama, Sirius, esta es mi novia Ginny Weasley.

\- un placer señores Potter - dijo Ginny timidamente. Lily abrazó a la joven fuertemente y James sonreia alagremente, Sirius era el mas feliz de todos.

\- Al final lo conseguiste - dijo Sirius revolviendo el pelo de la chica - se nota que eres la hija de Molly solo alguien con sus genes podria ser tan cabezota.

\- bueno después de todo esto ya podemos empezar - dijo otra vez la niña pelirroja con aspecto de ser un Weasley.

 **Ya se muy corto pero he tenido que hacer mucha cosas ultimamente:**

 **Gracias a : Melodiosa , Santiago , .**


End file.
